What You See, Isn't What You Always Get
by Kameryn
Summary: Hermione gets a shock when she discovers her boyfriend is a wizard just like herself. But will their relationship work out once she gets to spend more time with a sworn enemy...who is also the cousin of her boyfriend. HGDM HGOC
1. A Different Look At Life

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this fanfic are from J.K. Rowling's brain, not mine I'm only manipulating the plot to suit my own fascination, with the exception of Jesse.

**Author's Note:** With school in full swing, I may not be updating as often as I'd like, but I will try my hardest to update at least once a week.

**Chapter One:**

A Different Look At Life

Hermione stood outside of the little blue house with her hands planted on her hips, inside her boyfriend Jesse was suppose to be getting ready to go out with their friends. Hermione Granger wasn't your typical seventeen-year-old girl; on the contrary she was quite different. Not only was she the brightest student in her school, but she attended a school for gifted people…witches and wizards if you might. But the Hermione everyone saw at Hogwarts was certainly not the Hermione her muggle friends knew. If you were to tell say Jesse that Hermione was a bookworm, or tell Harry that Hermione was a party girl you would be admitted to St. Mungos immediately. But this was how she liked it. She enjoyed her separate lives, it was fun to her. She was playing a part, a huge part. But now she was in the muggle world and she was waiting on her boyfriend of three years to open his door. She'd already been standing out on the porch for ten minutes and Jesse hadn't even made a move to crack the door even to let her know he was coming. This was growing tiresome, and Hermione was just about ready to bust into the house. Her short black skirt blew up slightly as a breeze passed by her. The breeze felt nice and she removed her black cashmere sweater and draped it over her arm revealing a low cut pink halter top.

Looking down at her heart shaped watch she sighed. The party was starting right now, and they hadn't even hit the road yet, and there was still at least a fifteen minute drive ahead of them. She was going to miss out on the beginning activities. Hermione was growing even more sick of waiting. Why did guys think they could do this? She wasn't about to put up with it anymore. Grabbing the door handle she turned it, surprised when the door slid open. It wasn't like the McKee's to leave their door unlocked, even with someone in the house, they were one of the most paranoid families ever. Assuming Jesse had just forgotten to lock it when he had come back she marched up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Jesse, open your door."

Inside the room Hermione could hear shuffling around. And the sound of someone cursing softly under their breath. The cursing one was Jesse, she was sure of it. Taking an annoyed stance Hermione stuck her hands back on her hips and tipped her head to the side waiting for Jesse to open up.

"'Mione is that you?"

She was about ready to throw a sarcastic remark his way but instead settled for a simple, "yeah it's me. What were you doing? The party started 10 minutes ago."

Just as she finished talking Jesse's blonde head popped out from behind the door. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was so in love with Jesse that just seeing him sent her heart beating faster. But the expression on Jesse's face made her frown. He didn't look like her Jesse at the moment. Instead he looked like someone who had just got caught doing something very bad. She didn't even stick around to hear what he had to say, instead she turned around her light brown hair whipping behind her as she marched down the steps and out the door. Once outside she slammed the big maple door and burst into tears. Three years, down the drain.

Sniffling she made her way down the street back to her house. No longer was she planning on going out and having fun. Now was a time to sulk and reminisce all the good things that had happened between Jesse and herself. But her thoughts of Jesse were cut short when she noticed a prim looking owl perched on her desk beside her bed. Tied to its leg was a thick envelope with the Hogwarts seal. Finally, her book list had arrived. After removing the envelope she gave the owl a treat and it set off out her open window.

Tearing open the letter she was surprised when a badge fell out of the package. It was her Head Girl's badge. A huge smile spread across her face. All thoughts of what she had just been put through were pushed far from her mind as she pinned the badge to the front of her shirt. Immediately she snatched a piece of parchment from her desk and began to scribble letters to Ron and Harry telling them the exciting news. And asking when they were going to get together to get their supplies for the upcoming year. Nothing was going to diminish her happy mood now. After the letters had been completed she whistled and her tawny owl Orion flew to her and let her tie the letters to his leg. She watched for a few minutes as the owl soared away, off to deliver who news to the boys.

It was while she was mesmerized watching the owl become nothing but a speck in the sky that a soft knock sounded behind her. "Come in." She called to whoever was on the other side of the bedroom door. To her dismay it was none other then Jesse coming through the door. When she saw it was he she jumped up and stuck her finger right in his face before yelling at him.

"How could you do that to me! After everything we've gone through, you cheat on me!"

Hermione was fuming and her face was turning many different shades of red, one right after the other. Jesse was quivering watching his girlfriend. He had never in all the years he had known her seen her look so upset and hurt. And he blamed himself entirely for how she was feeling. Though what she was accusing him of was not in the least bit true. Never would he have thought to cheat on her. He loved her and had since he had first laid eyes on her when they were in nursery school. Of course back then he just thought of her as a friend, being that they were four years old.

"Hermione, get a hold of yourself I would never cheat on you! And you should know that. You've been my best friend, and now my girlfriend. Do you really think I would risk losing you by doing something so stupid?"

His declaration made the brunette stop for a minute, her petite hand dropping to her side as she scanned his face for any trace of a lie. But she didn't see one. He looked completely sincere. How had she thought such things? How could she have ever accused him of doing something so foul? Jesse was much better then that…wasn't he? Maybe it was just her insecurities. But then what was he doing that he was hiding it by not opening the door all the way, and why hadn't he been ready to go out with her when she had arrived?

"Then what were you doing? Why were you hiding something from me? I'm your girlfriend you are suppose to tell me your secrets, I always tell you mine." _Except that I am a witch._ Hermione would never be able to tell Jesse her biggest secret. It would be the end of their relationship, and he would hate her. Or, he'd just try to get her to do stuff for him with her magical abilities and either way she wasn't going to like it. So for now it would remain her secret.

"'Mione there are just something's you wouldn't understand about me…" Jesse trailed off. How could he ever tell her that he had magical powers. She'd think it was just a big joke and would laugh at him and tell him he was being silly. That there was no such thing as magic, that witches and wizards didn't exist. But that had been what Jesse was hiding. He had been doing his potions homework when Hermione had showed up.

"I'm sure I would understand just about anything you threw my way." _After all, your secret can't be anywhere as grand as mine. _Hermione was getting upset with how the conversation was going. Why couldn't Jesse just tell her what had been happening behind his closed door when she had showed up? Folding her hands across her chest, she stared Jesse down with a determined look on her face. She was going to get to the bottom of this, even if she was forced to use a truth spell on him. After all she was now of age and allowed to do that sort of thing.

"'Mione…I'm, well I'm…a wizard." Jesse looked up at her and was surprised when he was a huge smile cross her face.

Hermione was shocked, that had not been what she had expected Jesse to say to her and yet that was what had just slipped from his lush pink lips. She threw her arms around his neck and she kissed him full on. A bit taken back at first Jesse was slow to react but soon he had intertwined his arms around her back and held her close to him, as he kissed her back. He wasn't sure what the kiss was for but he sure wasn't about to turn away from it.

"Jesse, I'm a witch." The words slipped from Hermione's mouth as the couple pulled apart from one another. "I go to Hogwarts, where do you go? Why aren't you in the same school as me?" That was now going to confuse the poor girl. Why would Jesse, who lived just a few houses down from her, not attend the same wizarding school as she.

When he heard those words uttered by his love he nearly collapsed, but caught himself by tightening his hold on her. Hogwarts. He had thought of attending there, but he had chosen to attend Beuxbaton Academy just as his mother and father had. "My mum and father went to Beuxbaton was I decided to continue the family chain by going there for school. And this year actually mother persuaded me to go to Hogwarts instead. Because father will be the one teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione's jaw dropped open when she heard that Jesse's parents were both of wizarding blood as well. And even more shocking that Mr. McKee was going to be her new teacher. "Oh my gosh."


	2. An Annoying Trip

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me, but do belong to J.K Rowling. With the exception of Jesse and his parents.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Once I am finished with the story I will give personal thanks to all of you!

**Chapter Two:**

An Annoying Trip

The day had started out horrible, and to Draco Malfoy this was a sign that the rest of the day was going to be just as unpleasant. If not even more so. Tussling his blonde hair the now seventeen, and new Hogwarts Head Boy headed down the stairs to hear the news his parents had said they had for him. There was no doubt in his mind that he was not going to enjoy the news he was about to hear. Never did his parents shower him with good news. Whenever they spoke to Draco these last few months it was either to yell at him or to give him bad news, and as far as he was concerned this was going to be just another one of those unhappy times.

Finally having descended the spiral staircase from his bedroom and down into the foyer, Draco headed towards his father's den. The door was cracked and within he could already hear his parents speaking to one another rapidly. It seemed to him that they couldn't say what they wanted to fast enough. He knew had his parents known he was standing outside the door listening in, that their conversation would stop immediately. But for now they were none the wiser and he was free to ease drop. Leaning a bit closer he could hear snippets of the talk happening within.

"Jesse is going to need someone to show him around; How do you expect the boy to know who to talk to and who not too without Draco's help; Of course he will be put in Slytherin why would he not; Oh Draco will be thrilled stop worrying."

These were the types of things his parents were saying to one another. So his dear cousin would be attending Hogwarts this year. What a shock. It was barely audible and yet a small sigh issued from within the blonde. Jesse was a know-it-all, stuck up French schoolboy who thought he was better then just about anyone. Or so Draco had forced himself to believe over the last seventeen years. The two were the same age, but Jesse had him beat by a month exactly, and he enjoyed nothing more then shoving it into Draco's face every chance he got. Draco despised family get together's when he would have to sit and pretend to adore Jesse just like every other member of the family. And what made things worse was Jesse lived in a muggle neighborhood. But his parents were so well respected by Draco's that it didn't even seem to phase them and they liked to make him go and visit…This just wasn't his idea of a good time to any degree. And now the little prince would be making a show at Hogwarts.

"Great…" He thought inwardly before knocking on the door to announce to his parents he was present. "Come in Draco we were just discussing this upcoming school year." He wasn't going to let on that he had heard the scattering conversation from just outside the door, so he simply settled on nodding politely at his father. Manners were very important in the Malfoy home. One toe over the line and you could be sure you were going to be getting the beating of a lifetime. And Draco had surpassed quite a number of lifetimes due to his behavior not being of "Malfoy Standards."

"What about this upcoming year, Father?"

Lucius looked down his long thin nose at his only heir. Draco had to hold back the urge to shudder. When his father looked at him with his piercing gray eyes, it sent his body into a full convulsion. You could just see the evilness of his soul perfectly through those eyes. It was those eyes that had scolded Draco as a young child, it was those eyes that he saw in his nightmares, and it was those very eyes that could make someone spill the deepest secrets of their souls.

"This year your cousin Jesse will be attending Hogwarts with you. And I know that the two of you do not always see eye to eye on most issues, so your mother and I," Lucius glanced over at Narcissa who nodded her head in agreement, "think that you need to go and spend sometime with him before school starts up. You will be leaving this evening, so I expect you to pack."

Draco's breath caught in his throat. Spending time with Jesse sounded as fun as being attacked once more by a hippogriff. Actually he thought to himself being attacked would be much more fun. But he had to keep his composure in front of his parents. It would not do him any good to argue with them, all it would get him was a sound beating. So he resigned himself to nod again and turned to leave the room without a backward glance at the two adults who had just ruined his summer vacation.

As soon as he reached his room however his cool demeanor was dropped and he grabbed his goose feather pillow and screamed as loud as he could into it. Sure it would have been easier to just cast a silencing charm on his room, but logical thinking was something Draco was lacking in his very annoyed state of mind. After a few minutes he pulled himself once more together and began to carelessly pack things away into his trunk. Who cared if things weren't in order? Certainly not him at the moment. He threw the last remains of his homework into the top of the trunk and slammed it shut. This was going to be the worst summer of his life.

Now all the remained were his pet owl and his broomstick. He had convinced his father to buy him his own owl instead of always using the family owl. He now had a little gray owl he had named Magnus, which in Latin means powerful. He grabbed Magnus' cage off of his redwood dresser and grabbed his firebolt, which his father had bought him earlier in the summer, and pointed his wand at his trunk levitating it and heading down the stairs to where he knew his parents would be waiting for him.

"Are you all packed Draco darling?" Narcissa's falsely sweet voice said from the base of the stairs. "Yes mother." Once he had reached the bottom he leaned his broomstick against the wall and placed the birdcage atop of the trunk, which had landed gracefully beside the broomstick. "Everything is packed and ready to go. How exactly am I getting to Aunt Carina's?"

"We are flooing you there of course Draco. Now come darling I want you and Jesse to have as much time together as possible." Draco cringed but either neither of his parents had noticed or they had simply chosen to ignore the sign their son was giving them which indicated he would love anything more then visiting with his cousin. But he had no choice in the matter so he followed behind them obediently, his belongings floating along behind his trudging form.

When he reached the fireplace his father held out a small black leather bag to him and he reached inside grabbing a hand full of the dazzling pink dust. Stepping into the flames he threw down the dust and said loud and clear Carina McKee's. Soon he was spinning around rapidly, the hot air blowing his blonde hair around as he spun more, waiting for the moment when the right fireplace would pop into view. When he got to the right one he stepped gracefully out of the fire and brushed his clothes off, his trunk and other accessories held tightly at his side.

The first thing he saw when he had finally gained enough composure, was his aunt and uncle standing with their arms entwined around one another. Huge smiles were plastered upon their faces, and it became contagious. A lazy smile crossed Draco's lips as his aunt rushed forward and enfolded him into a large hug. The only upside to spending time with Jesse, was spending time with his aunt. She understood him better then any one else in their family, and he always got along wonderfully with her. When he was forced to visit he spent most of his time avoiding Jesse and trying to talk to his aunt Carina.

"Draco, you have grown so much. You are taller then Jesse now." This made Draco's smile even larger. Finally he had grown taller then his annoying cousin. For as long as they had been old enough to compete they had, and Jesse loved to taunt Draco by holding objects above his head to where he knew Draco wouldn't be able to reach. And now with Aunt Carina's exclaiming Draco had finally grown taller and now had something to hold about Jesse. "Oh dear take Draco's trunk and stuff up to Jesse's room. I'm going to take him over to the Granger's house because that's where Jesse said he was going." _Grangers! There must be another Granger, she can't mean…No I'm going crazy it's surely someone else. _

Draco was having an argument with himself the whole way over the 'The Granger's House.' Muggle neighborhood, muggleborn…_Oh please do not let it be the Mudblood._ Draco was begging the higher powers that it was anyone but Hermione he was going to come across once he reached the threshold of the little white house.


	3. Oh A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: **Same as the previous chapters!

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! It makes me feel so awesome to see that people like what I am writing. Everyone who has reviewed gets a cookie! I love you all. Now I need some input from y'all. Do you want me to have Hermione and Draco become friends like pretty much right away? Or do you want it to be a drug out process where she is still with Jesse and then later they finally put their differences a side and get together? Anyway on with the meeting each other!

**Chapter Three:**

Oh A Familiar Face

"Mione! Stop!" Jesse was rolling around the bed trying to get away from Hermione who had cast a tickling spell on him. He was laughing so hard, because on top of the charm she was actually on top of him tickling him. "Hermione! You are going to kill me." Jesse put his hands up to defend himself and Hermione just stuck her small hands through the crack and continued on with her tickling. The two continued rolling around on the bed and neither had noticed that a rather tall blonde, with piercing gray eyes had just walked into the bedroom and was leaning against the door frame.

"Well don't you two just look like you are having so much fun." Draco sneered, looking over his cousin and the rather attractive brunette he was rolling around with. This couldn't be Hermione Granger. There had to be more then one Granger around, it was a fairly common name, wasn't it?

At the sound of a voice coming from Hermione's doorway the two lovebirds tore themselves apart and looked towards the source of the voice. Jesse just looked at Draco with his usual annoyance at seeing his younger cousin. While Hermione's jaw dropped open at the sight of her worst enemy standing so casually against her doorframe. Once Draco had locked eyes with Hermione he was ready to puke. Just a moment ago he was sure it wasn't Hermione and now he knew all to well that it was her. But she had grown more into her frame and it bothered him that he was unable to take back the thought of her being attractive.

Jesse noticed the glaring contest that was going on between Draco and Hermione and he looked baffled looking between the two. Realization finally hit him and he remembered Draco and Hermione went to the same school and from the looks on their faces they didn't get along very well. But oh was that an understatement. Detested one another, loathed each other, wished the other was dead. Now that sounded more along the way the two felt about one another.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione asked standing up and straightening out her skirt. Draco watched her and noted her outfit of choice. This was very un-Grangerish from what he'd seen at school. But what he didn't know was this was how Hermione always was when she was home in the muggle world. Hermione and Jesse alike had noticed that Draco was more or less checking Hermione out and suddenly she felt very exposed. She didn't much like the way Draco's gray eyes were travelling up and down her body, surveying everything. It was really disturbing in a way. Jesse didn't like it because he was Hermione's boyfriend and grabbed her fleece blanket and tossed it over her shoulders and she wrapped it tightly around her.

"My aunt brought me over, I'm spending the rest of the holiday with her," he looked over at Jesse and smiled, "and my cousin, Jesse."

Hermione's jaw dropped open. It was one thing to see Draco in her house, it was another entirely to find out he was the cousin of her boyfriend-the guy she was deeply in love with- and would be staying the rest of the summer holidays with him. This was the last thing she wanted her mortal enemy finding out she wasn't quite what she let everyone think back at Hogwarts. Draco would most certainly tell everyone what he had seen her do over the next few weeks, and that would ruin her reputation as the good girl at Hogwarts. Some would think this would be a good girl, but Hermione really enjoyed having her two separate lives. It made her feel more alive when she could change how she was one minute to act the complete opposite roll. Her alto-ego had almost been discovered by Harry and Ron would day early in the summer when they had made a surprise stop at her house and she was getting ready to go out to a party. But she had thought quick and told them she was just messing around with one of her mother's old outfits. At first the boys didn't seem to believe her, but when she gave them the classic Hermione look they backed off immediately ad excepted her excuse. Since then they had been smart enough not to stop by and only owled every other day.

"Granger will you quit looking at me that way." That snapped her out of her trance-like state and she turned to Jesse hoping he would deny everything Draco was saying. But when he just nodded his head sadly she flung herself back on her bed and threw a fit. This was going to be the worst summer ever.

"Hermione," Jesse placed an arm on her shoulder and pulled her back up, sliding his arm around her waist, "it's not so bad." But Jesse of course didn't understand anything. Jesse didn't understand that Draco only knew Hermione as a bookworm, and not as the carefree party girl he was in love with. It just wasn't fair. Now she hated herself forever thinking she would be able to get away with her two separate personalities. But it had worked for 7 years and how unlucky was it for her that it was Draco who would pull the plug on her.

While Jesse was confused about the fit Hermione was attempting to throw again, Hermione didn't know what was running through Malfoy's head. "Granger if you think I'm going to treat you like I do at school you are mistaken. I have far to much respect for my aunt and she thinks I am a good kid, I'm not going to ruin that, you aren't worth it." Malfoy had his signature smirk in place but it disappeared immediately when Jesse threw Hermione's pillow at his head. Draco didn't duck quick enough and it hit him directly in the center of his pretty face.

"Draco, leave." Jesse said it softly but the tone of his voice indicated to Draco he was going to kill him if he didn't. And even though he would never admit it, Jesse scared him sometimes. Over the years he had seen enough of what his cousin could do when he was unhappy with you. So he turned around and shut the door behind him as he headed back to his aunt's house.

**A/N: **Okay I know this is really short, but I just wanted the meeting to happen this chapter. Give me input for what you want to see happen.


	4. Never Would Have Guessed

**Disclaimer: **Same as always.

**Author's Note: **I really do apologize to my readers for the last chapter. It was pathetic. I am ashamed of it, though I have gotten positive feedback, so I do love you all! Only one person told me what they would like to see in the upcoming chapters, this disappoints me. I would love more input from everyone, my creativity is limited at times. **SelfHatred** thank you again for the suggestions, I will most certainly take that into consideration. Now everyone else…Review and help me know what you want from this story. I am so sorry I have not updated this story in forever, I still have a few dedicated readers who write me every once in a while to yell at me to write, I just have had a lack of inspiration to write, but I am trying now!

**Chapter Four:**

Never Would Have Guessed

Draco watched as Hermione's jaw dropped at his little declaration. His signature smirk slipped on to his face and he raised an eyebrow as she continued to gape at him. Just as he was about to say something the bushy haired girl fell backwards and sprawled across her bed. Draco had never seen anyone pass out so he wasn't sure about what to do. But he watched as Jesse rushed to Hermione's side and pulled his wand and whispered the revising spell over her limp for. Why had he not thought about that? He was a wizard and people always got knocked out, but the way Hermione had done it was weird. She hadn't been hit by a spell or anything instead she had just toppled over. Draco supposed it was from the shock of his statement.

No one would believe that Jesse and Draco were cousins at first look. Actually many would think they were twins; they both had the pointed face and bright blonde hair though Draco had piercing gray eyes and Jesse's were as blue as the sea. But it was their personalities upon first meeting them that made them seem so different, when actually the two were exactly the same. The boys were both vain and egotistical, both enjoyed picking on others, and both were able to stay calm in any situation. However, Jesse was much better at acting like the perfect child, while Draco did not care that others knew his true nature. And it was this talent of Jesses that had won over their family and every person he came in contact with. Hermione included. There was no doubt that if Hermione knew how her boyfriend acted around his family that she would more then likely fall out of love with the pixie boy.

"So now that you are unfortunately alive, how about you explain the look Granger. What happened to your bookwormish way of dressing?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow at Hermione then turned to glare at the younger blonde, whom he had to admit had finally grown taller then him. This was not a good sign in the least. Jesse had always been taller and older and now he had been one-upped in the taller division. But what was he talking about Hermione being a bookworm and questioning her style of dressing. Hermione had always been like this and sure she had done well in school but she had never as far back as Jesse could remember been a bookworm. He turned back to Hermione and looked at her questioningly.

"What is _he_ talking about?"

A blush rose in Hermione's cheeks as the two boys asked her questions about the two different Hermione's they knew. Draco had always seen her in her school robes, and Jesse had always seen her in short skirts and halter-tops. Her two lives had just come crashing together in an unexpected way, but she supposed it would be better if Jesse found out now that she was not at all like this at school and was as Draco had said a bookworm.

"Well umm…Jesse see at Hogwarts I hide myself behind my school robes and books because I don't want other guys to be looking at me since you are my one and only." At this Draco made a gagging sound and rolled his eyes at Hermione. Hermione sent him a look that he took as meaning 'shut the fuck up.' She looked serious so he stopped and just stared at her. "And then Malfoy, this is how I am when I am not in school, and I am around your gorgeous cousin." She nodded slightly and moved closer to Jesse who wrapped his arms securely around her and kept his eyes focused on his cousin. "So now you both know that I lead two different lives and now that you are coming to my school," she looked up at Jesse, "I am going to have to let my two sides actually join together."

She looked between the two boys and could see the glaring contest going on between them. A smile spread across her lips and she was amused that her boyfriend hated her worst enemy, probably even more then she did. This year was going to be fun cause she would now have not only Ron and Harry to deal with Malfoy she would also have Jesse, whom Draco seemed to hate even more then he hated her and the boys. Suddenly a small gasp escaped Hermione's lip and she looked over at Draco and narrowed her eyes at him. She had just remembered something that had been in her letter telling her she was Head Girl this year, it said she would be sharing a room with the head boy and there sticking slightly out of Draco's pocket was the Head Boys badge. This could not be happening to her. It couldn't. She refused to share a room with him, and how was Jesse going to take this.

At her gasp the two boys had stopped glaring daggers at each other and had focused their attention on Hermione. Draco was the first to realize what Hermione was looking at and slipped the badge from his pocket and held it up for her to better look at. "Surprised Granger?" His signature smirk slipped back on to his face when he remembered what the letter had said about sharing rooms with the Head Girl. There was no doubt in his mind Hermione was the Head Girl. _This is going to be a fun year._ Draco thought to himself. Jesse was not sure what was going on but he was going to be in for a big surprise.

"You are Head Boy?"

Draco merely nodded his head at her exclamation and smirked, lifting his gaze from Hermione and focusing in on his cousin. "And we get to share a room, don't we Granger?" Jesse gasped nearly inaudibly when Draco said those words. "Dumbledore and his fun idea are for house unity. I am going to have to thank him." Jesse looked up at Draco and the hate he was feeling for the taller blonde shone brightly in his eyes. If it had been anyone other then Draco receiving such a look they would cower in fear. But Draco was a Malfoy and now the bigger of the two boys; he was far from being afraid of Jesse.

**A/N: Okay this chapter pretty much sucked but I just wanted to get a chapter out there to all of you who have been writing me telling me I need to write again. I will try to do better from here on out with updating and my writing. I love you all. And cookies to everyone who reads this and sticks with me.**


End file.
